The Adventures of Pineapple Hero!
by MissLemmon
Summary: Pineapple Hero and her clumsy duck sidekick Koro are hired by Mayor Adie to defend Charris Meadows from EVIL. Although the reasons are vague. With the help/distraction of Yennon and her sidekick Tragic, can they prevail in taking down Lord Fauku? OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written years back. My sister and I worked on it together, and would usually take turns writing it. Yes, these are basically OC's. We used actual usernames of ourselves, and our friends and aquantinces (with their permission). It was something we did to make our friends laugh ^.~ I'm only posting it here so I won't lose it, and maybe make my new FF friends laugh as well.**

**Explaination: Hermy is a flying rabbit. Koro is a sidekick who dresses like a duck. Pineapple Hero is so named because she wears a Pineapple hat, which is an item available on Gaia.  
><strong>

**I do not own the rights to GaiaOnline. I do, however, own the plot to this story.**

* * *

><p>A small glow off into the snowy distance. A girl stared down into a small town she will soon call home. She took a puff off her cigarette, "Are you ready Hermy?" She said with a exhale of smoke. A cute bunny flew down into the girls arms, "I guess that means your ready too, right Benny?" Benny started to bark loudly, "Shhh! Benny you'll cause an avalanche!" Pineapple Hero looked around fearfully. Everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Benny panting happily.<p>

Then the ground began to rumble.

"I guess this means I can't finish this..." The girl said putting out the cigarette in the snow. Hermy sighed, "I know Hermy we just got here and we already need to work, right?"

Oddly the rumbling stopped; looking behind her she could see a large red glow in the distance.

"I thought you said she didn't follow us Hermy!" Hermy flew off to hide herself.

"Pineapple Hero! Are you _okay?_!" A girl came waddling after her. Pineapple Hero started trying to bury herself in the snow frantically, "Pineapple Hero... what are you doing..?" A girl dressed in red stood before her.

"Just uh... Checking this snow, to see how well it packs around a person ^^;" Pineapple Hero said patting the snow slightly.

"I'm so happy I caught up with you :D" The girl said gleefully, "You didn't tell me we were leaving so soon."

"That's because I told you it would be okay with me if you stayed behind and looked after the Pineapple Fort."

"Leave me behind to watch the fort? O.O But... But... I'm your side kick, I should be at you side T_T!" The girl said waving her hand and smacking our hero in the face. Pineapple Hero stood up out of the snow rubbing her cheek. "I'm sorry Pineapple Hero..." The girl said sadly.

"It's okay, Koro. Well... shall we?" Pineapple Hero motioned to the town.

"Right away !" Koro took one step and tripped on her staff knocking Pineapple Hero over, sending them tumbling down into the town.

**BAM!**

Koro jumped up, "_Pineapple Hero!_?" Koro said trying to help her up.

"I'm fine Koro, don't worry about it!" Pineapple Hero stood back up brushing the snow off her. "What did we hit into..?"

"A house..." Koro said looking up at a large door.

The doors open slightly, "May we help you... -.-" A small girl stood there staring at the two with utter disgust.

"Hi! I'm Koromyst and this is Pineapple Hero :3!"

"Great, wonderful, dandy... How come you are hitting my door like that? -.-" The girl snapped.

"It's a funny story really, you see I'm-" Koro began but was cut off by Benny's barking.

"A DOG! " the girl grabbed Benny hugging him tightly, making Benny yelp, "Please, wont you come in and let me have your dog... o.o I mean... feed your dog! :D"

Koro and Pineapple Hero stared at the girl.

"We were actually looking for the mayor's house." Pineapple Hero said trying to motion to the girl to hand Benny over.

"You have come to the right place! I'm the mayor's assistant and this is the mayor's house. Wont you please come in, I'll lead you to her :D"

"Okay, I guess... :|" Pineapple Hero thought this might be a ploy to get Benny into the house for a doggy feast or something.

The house on the inside looked much smaller, "Right this way! :D" the girl ran into a brightly lit room.

"I don't think we caught your name." Pineapple Hero yelled after her.

"This doesn't look like a house that belongs to a mayor." Koro waddled behind Pineapple hero.

Pineapple Hero poked her head into the room. The girl was showing Benny to another lady who looked like she was sizing him up to eat him. "Oh great." The lady said after noticing them. "This is your pet isn't it? " Pineapple Hero nodded, "I had my heart set on puppy roast soup..." The lady seemed disappointed.

"Did you say puppy roast soup? o.o" Koro said aghast.

"Oh my! A huge duck! XD" The lady turned to the girl who had greeted them at the door and began to whisper to each other.

"I have a bad feeling Pineapple Hero, let's leave..!" Koro said ready to make a sprint for the door.

"They still have Benny. We can't leave him." Pineapple Hero whispered.

"Okay, so we've decided!" the Lady said clapping her hands together.

"On what?" Pineapple Hero asked.

"Buying your fresh produce of course :D We'll take the duck you have for 35,000 gold. Deal? ^-^" The girl smiled wide.

"Uh... she's a person you know -.-" Pineapple Hero said. "We're just looking for the mayor about the ad she put in the Hero's Guild wanted section."

"I didn't put any ad in the Hero's guild o.o?" The lady said.

"Wait, _you're_ Mayor Adie? " Pineapple Hero was surprised. How Could this be the mayor?

"Yes, I'm the mayor! XD" The Lady did a victory pose.

"Oh, I know what they're talking about!" The girl said before she started whispering to the mayor.

"Can I see the ad?" Mayor Adie moved her hands in an unrolling type motion.

"Sure it's here in my bag." Pineapple Hero took the paper out of her bag.

Mayor Adie began to read it out loud, "To any of those willing to take on this task. I'm in complete dire need of a hero *scribble scribble* can't read that, skip that... To those willing to help please come see me at my summer home in Charris Meadows. … Ps. bring food... -.- Mayor Adie."

"See? You told me to write that and post it remember ^.^?" The girl said.

"I should have just done this myself! Bring food... I never said that!" The two started to argue.

"Did you guys need a hero or not v.v?" Pineapple Hero was getting restless of all this.

"Yes we do! Please, wont you sit and partake of this lovely roasted duck? :3" Adie motioned them to sit while her assistant put a platter with a small duck on it on the table.

"_AH!_ DX" Koro screamed pointing a shaky finger at the roasted duck.

"Oh I'm sorry Ducky, how rude of me. ^^;" Adie motioned the girl to take the platter away, "We'll just wait until my assistant gets done roasting the dog then :3"

"_What dog?_ O.o" Pineapple Hero frantically searched for Benny.

"Oh right, that was your pet! ^-^;" Adie clapped her hands together and the girl appeared with the dog again.

"You mean they didn't forget! :o" the girl sighed putting Benny on the ground.

"Let's start all over ^-^" The Mayor said looking up from her seat. "I'm Mayor Adie and this is my Assistant Angel :D"

"Hello, I'm Pineapple Hero and this is my sidekick Koromyst. And you already know my pet benny :) *whisper* god forbid they find out about Hermy *whisper*"

"It's nice to meet you all. The reason I call for a hero is simply because of a dastardly evil D:" Mayor said looking a little dramatic.

"What kind of evil? O.o" Pineapple Hero asked.

"Lord Fauku." Mayor Adie said as the whole table went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>~Written by QueenNanami and edited by MissYennon~<strong>

**Where the idea came from: My sister recieved a Pineapple hat froma friend on Gaia and was challenged to make the item 'work' as a look. She arose to the challange, and proudly showed me her Avatar, to which I replied, "You look like a hero." And thus the idea for Pineapple Hero was born. Our ideas came together, and this was our love-child ;P lmao.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by me. Yes, I wrote my own introduction at the urging of my sister ^^;**

**Explanation: Yennon is a person dressed like a sexy demon, and Tragic is a simple-minded bunny girl. A grunny is an item on Gaia, which is a mutated rabbit (it's still adorable).  
><strong>

**I do not own the rights to GaiaOnline. The plot and characters to this story are mine!**

* * *

><p>The room stood silent in a dramatic action movie pause. Pineapple Hero stared blankly at mayor Adie for a time, thinking, "... maybe I should get the hell out of here?" but Koro spoke up.<p>

"Lord Fau-_whaaaaaaaaa?_ O.o"

"Lord Fauku you delicious looking Ducky! :3" Adie pressed the back of her hand against her forehead and gave a dramatic sigh, "Ohhhh... what will we do? This evil..! Oh the tears I have shed because of his evil ways! T_T see? I'm crying now, he's so horrible! I could grow crops with my tears!"

"Yes! Yes he is! ;.; the most horrible of all horrible! ... Hey, growing crops with tears-!" Angel started but Adie immediately smacking Angel in the arm to shut her up.

Pineapple Hero blinked a few times, "Wow... so uh... what has he done?"

"… Huh?" Adie suddenly stopped crying.

"... What's he done? You know! Has he burned down cities, robbed banks, cheated on his taxes..?"

"Peed in the pool?" Koro added.

"Um..." Adie looked to Angel for help, but after that smack she wasn't going to do anything for her, "Well uh... we don't know."

"... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T _KNOW?_" Pineapple Hero jumped up, "Did I come all the way here for nothing?"

"Now, now... ^^; it's not what you think! ... or it might be :3 Let me explain..!" Adie begged.

"If you think for one moment-" Pineapple Hero began. But before she could finish there was a loud, "**BANG!**"

"Erm... Angel will you go-"

"No! -.-"

"_Ohhhh!_ T_T come on, I'm sorry!"

"_HEY!_!" A girl shouted from downstairs, "Where's the Mayor? Don't you know a _real_ hero has arrived?"

"We come in peeeaaace!" a melodic voice called after.

"Pineapple Hero..." Koro said in a low voice, "That sounds like-"

"HEY!" A voluptuous girl dressed in evil/demonic attire entered the room, "Where's the chick that runs this town?"

A cute bunny girl leaped and pirouetted into the room, and deeply bowed, "_Helloooooo_ to _allll_!" She stood up straight and gasped in excitement, "Why..! Pineapple Heroooooooooooooo! It's so good to see yoooooooou!" The bunny girl embraced Pineapple Hero in a hug so quickly no one saw her do run across the room.

"I've been better, Tragic -.-" Pineapple Hero mumbled.

"Well, well. If it isn't my arch-rival, Pineapple Loser!" The demon girl snickered.

"Why you..!" Pineapple Hero began.

Koro and Tragic combined forces to hold Pineapple Hero back, "Don't Pineapple Hero! Not in front of clients!" Koro begged.

The evil looking girl smirked and walked over to Adie's desk and leaned in close till she was no more than three inches from her face, "The names Yennon. And I'm the one you want for the job."

"O-_Oh?_ ^^;"

"Here you go..!" Yennon slid a lidded platter under Adie's nose and removed the top, "Rotisserie Grunny. Hunted and cooked by my own hands, just for you."

Adie and Angel both began to drool, "You're Hired! :D" they said together.

"Wait just a damn minute! DX" Everyone in the room turned to the very angry Pineapple Hero, "I'm the one for the job and I can prove it!" she rounded on Yennon, who still had a smug look, "I challenge you for the position!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Written By MissYennon and edited by QueenNanami~<strong>

**AN: "Why is this chapter so SHORT?" I'll tell you! When this story began, I didn't have much faith in it. I thought for sure that there wouldn't be much response, and only halfheartedly wrote this chapter. To my surprise, however, it was a hit!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the rights to GaiaOnline! I do, however, own the plot and characters to this story!**

* * *

><p>Mayor Adie glanced back and forth, "Then it's settled! :D" She said with a huge grin.<p>

"Um... excuse me, but what is?" Koro asked Adie.

"Why the contest of course my ducky fried friend!" Yennon and Pineapple hero stared at the Mayor, "We shall Have a old Fashion _win-the-affection-of the-mayor-by-doing-what-ever-she-says-when-ever-she-says-it_ contest. ^-^" Adie said so fast no one heard her.

"Oh mayor you're so talented with your quick thinking I wish I could be just like you! T_T" Yennon jumped and hugged her.

"_HEY!_" Pineapple Hero screamed. "This contest hasn't even begun! You cheater!" Pineapple Hero was still held back by Koro.

"You're just jealous that I have far more-" Yennon was cut off.

"Hair gel? " Tragic finished her sentence

"Tragic! How _dare_ you disrespect your master!" Yennon yelled at her.

"Anyways Mayor. What kind of contest was this?" Pineapple Hero asked while Yennon was preoccupied scolding her pupil.

"You shall both become my servant for **one day.** When the day is over I shall choose which of you is worthy of taking on my request."

"When does the contest start ?" Koro asked.

"Right when I wake up which will be later tomorrow or maybe if I have a scary dream… that lord Fauku really gives me the heebie's! o: I even have to have Angel check my closet for his scary butt! O.o But that's beside the point... ^^;"

"I will not fail you mayor! I will stay at your side all night! To prove I'm better than Pineapple loser! ^-^" Yennon pointed to Pineapple Hero, "What the! o.o How did you change your clothes so fast? Tell me I demand to know!" Yennon screamed to Pineapple Hero who was now in a pretty little maid costume.

"Two can play at this game ;)" Pineapple Hero smirked.

"I shall return once I find Party City in this town!" Yennon stormed out.

"Bye Bye, Pineapple Hero! :3" Tragic waved with enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later on that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_AHH_ D:" Mayor Adie screamed as she awoke.

"Mayor you were having a bad dream! Are you- _UGH!_ o.o" Pineapple Hero was pushed out of the way.

"Mayor everything is fine. I'm here for you! I'll sing you a lullaby." Yennon took a deep breath and was shoved out of the way.

"No, I will read you a story!" Pineapple Hero screamed as she hit Yennon over the head with a book.

"Why you little pineapple son of a-!" Yennon and Pineapple Hero started fighting while Mayor Adie drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning! :D I have made you Scrambled dino eggs, grunny sausage, with Milk and- _ACK!_"

"No! I have made you Steak and Eggs for breakfast!" Yennon said letting Mayor Adie sniff it.

"Well, my Gunny Sausage was hand made by ME!" Pineapple Hero pushed Yennon out of the way.

"This steak comes from the finest of all animals! I bought it from the downtown market and the label said so!" Yennon screamed waving the label.

Mayor Adie started to eat the meals while Pineapple Hero and Yennon fought each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would like to go for a walk." Mayor Adie announced to the two while they fought over who would dust the mayor's office.

"I will hold your umbrella so the sun wont ruin your BEAUTIFUL complexion!" Pineapple Hero walked out side holding a Nitemare umbrella over the Mayors head. Just then Yennon leaped out onto Pineapple hero trying to rip the umbrella from her hands, "It was my idea! " screamed Pineapple hero!

"Yeah? Well that's _my_ umbrella, so I should be the one to hold it!" Yennon screamed.

Koro and Tragic sat in the snow making snow people.

"You can do it Sir! :3" Tragic called to Yennon.

"I'm a girl Tragic!" Yennon screamed.

"Well I know that... -.-" Tragic said moving some snow.

"I know Pineapple Hero will get this job! She has Hermys good luck leaves on." Koro said.

"Who cares? My master is _soooooooooooo_ much cooler then yours." Tragic squealed in a fangirl-ish manner.  
>"<em>Nuh uh!<em>" Koro said, thoroughly offended. Benny barked at tragic.

"Even the dog is against me.. -.-" Tragic pushed the snowman over.

"Hey! D:" Koro tried to gather up the sad remains of the snow man.

"Bruu?" Hermy popped out of the snow.

"_Ah!_" Tragic screamed.

"Huff huff... _BRAT!_" Yennon said with a said attempt at a slap.

"Huff huff... _JERK!_" Pineapple Hero looked like she playfully pushed Yennon.

"I have made my choice." Adie said standing in front of them.

"Its gotta be me... huff." Yennon said

"No way!" Pineapple Hero pushed her again.

"I've decided to hire you both! :D" Adie said happily walking away.

"_WHAT?_" Yennon and Pineapple hero screamed together!

"I need a smoke..." Pineapple Hero said searching her pockets on her maid costume.

* * *

><p><strong>~Written by QueenNanami and edited by MissYennon~<strong>


End file.
